A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal clad or covered facades, and in particular, to a method and apparatus of mounting a metal cladding or covering to an underlying facade or face of a structure associated with a device or object.
B. Problems in the Art
The covering of one material over the facade or face of an underlying material is well-known in a variety of contexts and applications. It can be for functional reasons. For example, a textured, high co-efficient of friction layer can be placed over a smooth, low-coefficient of friction underlying material of an object to improve the coefficient of friction of the exterior of the object. The covering does not need to envelope all sides of the object, but just a surface, face, or façade of the object.
Alternatively, a cover or layer can be for purely cosmetic or ornamental purposes. The cover or over-layer can give a different appearance to the underlying material. An example is to clad the face or facade of a non-metal object with a thin metal skin or sheet to give the appearance that the underlying material is metal. In such instances the use of the term “façade” is particularly applicable, as in one conventional meaning of the word the function of the cladding or covering is to cover the front or facing side (the “façade”) of the underlying part or object; but it also meets the other conventional meaning of the term by functioning to present a false, superficial, or artificial appearance or effect. As used here, the term “clad” or “cladding” means to cover one material with a thin piece of another material.
A specific example of cladding with metal exists with respect to household appliances. An underlying surface or part of the appliance can be clad, faced, or covered with a specific thin layer or sheet of metal. It can be for functional or cosmetic purposes, or both. Stainless steel cladding, as one example, may be desirable because it is deemed easier to clean or more sanitary in a kitchen environment than a painted or non-stainless steel surface. It can provide protection to the underlying surface or object. But stainless steel cladding also might be desired by a consumer because it gives the appearance of a professional-grade appliance, or might match other stainless steel appliances in that kitchen. There can be other purposes or functions associated with using a thin metal cladding over the facade of an underlying material or object.
Analogous reasons exist for applying metal cladding to other devices or objects. A few non-limiting examples of other devices or objects include furniture, lighting fixtures, computers, automobile dashboards, audio/video equipment, display cases, picture frames, hinges, and hardware.
One example of a conventional metal clad facade begins with drawing metal into a thin sheet. Perimeter edges of the sheet are held and a die or plug is pushed into the center of the sheet to create a desired cross-sectional profile. However, the final shape of the drawn metal is either substantially flat or at least has flat perimeter edges. Adhesive is used to affix the back of the drawn metal cladding in place to the face or facade of an object. This conventional method of creating metal clad facades presents at least several issues, some of which are antagonistic to one another.
First, it relies upon adhesive as the fastening method. If improperly applied, the adhesive may result in premature loosening of the cladding. Also, the adhesive may degrade over time or based on environmental conditions (e.g. heat or moisture) and result in loosening of the cladding.
Secondly, drawing metal into a sheet material with at least generally flat perimeter edges, and then adhering it to a surface, many times results in perimeter edges of the cladding being exposed to view. If the edges are exposed, it will be readily apparent that the object is simply faced or covered with a thin metal sheet. It will look like a laminate or thin layer cover instead of give an impression that the underlying object is metal. To combat this issue, sometimes a complimentary depression or recess is formed in the underlying material of the object into which the flat metal sheet or facade fits. This can help deter view of the edges of the cladding. However, it is difficult to manufacture both the recess and the cladding to fit precisely, especially in mass produced devices. Also, forming the recess involves more complexity and cost in the manufacture of the underlying material. Also, it still relies on adhesive to attach the cladding to the underlying façade.
Cost can many times be a significant factor in decisions whether to use a metal cladding. There is little incentive to design a metal cladding and underlying surface to be complex or expensive. But also, it usually is desirable to have a robust and long-lasting attachment of the cladding to the object. Therefore, there are competing interests when electing whether or not to use a metal cladding for the facade of an object. Those interests can be in conflict. For example, economy of materials, manufacture, and assembly can be one set of interests. But these interests can conflict with obtaining a better metal façade.